Bleach 7 Minutes in Heaven
by Seiya Uoza
Summary: If you wanna test your luck, then come on in and enjoy some time in heaven. You have 11 different guys to choose from, so I'd choose wisely if I were you ;P
1. Bleach 7 Minute in Heaven Rules

**Bleach 7 Minutes in Heaven**

I was bored and decided to do this for my friend's birthday. It isn't a character on character it is an insert your name in the blank in your results type format.

**Characters:**

Aizen

Byakuya

Gin

Grimmjow

Hitsugaya

Ichigo

Kenpachi

Kisuke

Renji

Shunsui

Ukitake

**Rules:**

Okay I'm going to be mean here and make you pick a number and then tell you what chapter to go to for the guy that you picked. If it isn't too much to ask I'd like it if you read the story for who you ended up with by picking a number before reading the rest of them and then picking the one you like best. I will also warn you that just because you picked the number for a person doesn't mean that you will end up with them in the story

**Numbers:**

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

**Chapter You Should Read:**

If you picked number 1 go to chapter 8

If you picked number 2 go to chapter 7

If you picked number 3 go to chapter 11

If you picked number 4 go to chapter 1

If you picked number 5 go to chapter 2

If you picked number 6 go to chapter 9

If you picked number 7 go to chapter 6

If you picked number 8 go to chapter 10

If you picked number 9 go to chapter 3

If you picked number 10 go to chapter 5

If you picked number 11 go to chapter 4


	2. Author Note

**Author's Note:**

I hope you liked my stories for this 7 Minutes on Heaven! =^.^= If there is a character that you like but wasn't in there please tell me and I will try my best to make an awesome 7 Minutes story for him! But until those character requests start coming in I'm afraid that this 'Story' is complete for the moment.

Sango-chan: *sniffles* it's so sad

Shiro: *hugs Sango* what's wrong?

Sango-chan: *sniffles again and hugs Shiro back* my story is done and I forgot to make and 7 Minutes story for you… Whaaa! *cries*

Shiro: *rubs soothing circles on Sango's back* aww that's'kay someone's bound to request me eventually I mean I'm irresistible

Sango-chan: *chuckles* thanks Shiro but you're also crazy and kinda sadistic…

Shiro: *pull back from the hug and looks at Sango* what'r you getting at

Sango-chan: *giggles* calm down if you woulda let me finish I was going to say 'but that's why we love you or at least why I love you anyway'

Shiro: *hugs Sango again* awws I'm loved and you better start writing some me and Ichi stories soon

Grimm: *heard the last comment and taps Shiro on the shoulder* what 'bout me and Ichi

Shiro: *waves his hand at Grimm* get lost kitty boy

Grimm: *growls at Shiro* why you…

Sango-chan: *laughs and stands in between the two guys* calm down both of you I'll write stories where both of you are with Ichi either on your own or together just cool it

GrimmShiro: *sheepishly* yes Sango

Sango-chan: *turns to readers*I don't own Bleach or its wonderful characters…

Grimm: *toothy grin* like me

Shiro: *crazed grin* and me

Sango-chan: *waves* see you guys later

Grimm: bye *waves and follows Sango*

Shiro: don't forget to request a 7 Minutes story for me! *runs to catch up with Sango and Grimm*


	3. Chapter 1

You pull out a plastic sword and read the number off of it and shudder a bit when Sousuke Aizen stood up. "Do I really have to, I mean you two dragged me here against my own will." You ask Orihime and Rangiku.

"Yes!" both of them shouted at you as they drug you off towards Orihime's bedroom.

As you and Aizen walk past the others you here Grimmjow growl and watch as his human ears slowly turn into the cat ones of his resurrection form. His teeth grew sharper and his hair grew in length till it was down to his shoulders. The last thing you saw of him were his cat like eyes before the door was closed in your face and locked. Not really knowing what else to do you went over and sat on your friend's bed hoping that this time with Aizen passes by quickly.

"So, how are you _?" Aizen asked

You jump at the sound of his voice and watch as he picked up the desk chair and propped it up against the door. "I… I'm fine." You say wanting to say as little as possible because frankly the guy creped you out. "Why did you put that there?" you ask him indicating the chair as you started to back up on the bed towards the headboard.

"So no one can interrupt us my dear _." He told you with a smile, walking towards the bed.

"Come any closer and I'll scream." You warned him as he got to the foot of the bed.

"Oh, I don't think you'll do that because if you do I'll have your precious Grimmjow killed on the spot." Aizen said with a smug look on his face, climbing onto the bed waiting for your response.

Not wanting your only best friend – even though other people think that you are nuts for being his friend – to die you shut up and resigned to what endure whatever he was about to do to you but not before throwing out a muffled insult, "Damn manipulative traitor."

"What did you just say?" Aizen said grabbing your chin with his hand, forcing you to look at him.

With a defiant look in your eye, not caring what happens to you just as long as nothing happened to Girmmjow you start into an insult rant, "You damn manipulative traitor! Momo trusted you! We all trusted you! Now you just make new minions with the Hōgyoku and don't even blink an eye when any of them die. You're just a stone cold, heartless bastard! You don't even deserve the support that some of the Arrancars and Espada give you, let alone the devotion that Ulquiorra has for you!"

With that last sentence Aizen snapped and slapped you so hard that a loud crack filled the room and your head whipped around so fast that it made your neck crack. You whimper as you start to feel the pain from his hit reaching your face and you know that you're defiantly going to have a bruise there in the morning.

Grimmjow's ears twitched when he heard a loud crack come from the room you and Aizen were in. His head whipped around to face the door, his eyes blazed and he started growling like a territorial panther when another big cat got too close. He didn't like the fact that Aizen hit you but he knew you could defend yourself so he waited, listening intently on the room, waiting for something else to happen, on edge the entire time. Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other; apparently they were the only ones who knew that Grimmjow liked you and began to worry once they heard the menacing growling ripping through his throat. Ichigo knew better than anyone that when Grimmjow was like that to not say anything to him at all so he made sure everyone was looking at him when he made the locking his lips and throwing away the key motion.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Aizen growled at her, while sitting on top of her, making sure she couldn't move. "I could kill you right here, right now, and really easily too if I wanted too. And it wouldn't be quick and painless." He said punching you full on in the side of your ribs.

You cry out in pain and he quickly covers your mouth with his hand, "Now, now, we don't want your buddy to hear you now do we?"

Glaring at him you bite his hand, hard, and as soon as his hand is off of your mouth you start to yell, "Grimm…" but your cut off when another slap lands on the other side of your face.

"I thought I told you to be quite." He said taking off his sash and using it to tie your hands to the headboard so you couldn't move as well.

Grimmjow's growl got louder when he heard you cry out in pain and try calling his name. He jumped up and raced towards the door. He unlocked it and tried to get it open but it wouldn't budge. "Damn it!" he shouted. He backed up and rammed his shoulder into the door a couple times but it still didn't budge. Looking at Orihime apologetically he kicked at the door until it finally gave way. Storming into the room he grabbed Aizen and hauled him off of you, he punched him squarely in the face multiple times before kicking him into a corner. He walked over to the bed and untied you, pulling you into his lap as he hugged you. The reality of what could've happened came crashing down on you as you realize what Grimmjow saved you from. Clutching his shirt you start to cry and feel his arms tighten around you, holding you closer, not wanting what just happened to happen ever again. He rubbed your back and rocked you back and forth while the others stood there in awe at Grimmjow's kindness. They had no clue that the Sixth Espada even had it in him to be kind at all, let alone this kind.

"Shhh, it's okay. I've got you. No one's going to try and hurt you, shhh." He said trying to calm you down.

Your sobs slow down until they are just hiccups, "I… I… should've… s… screamed w… when… I had… the… chance… b… but he said… that he'd ki… kill you on… th… the spot if I… if I did, so…" you try and say but stop when he uses his pointer finger to lift you head up to look at him.

Grimmjow kissed your forehead, then your tears and bruised cheeks, and finally your lips. Surprised at first you just sat there but when your mind replayed Grimmjow breaking down the door to save you, you realized how much you loved him and kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. Both of you pulled back for air and he rested his forehead against yours.

"I love you." He said.

You smile and say, "I love you too."

He kisses you again and you happily kiss him back letting his tongue gain entry when he licked at your bottom lip. Using his tongue Grimmjow explored every crevice in your mouth and coaxed your tongue into a wrestling match. The others, grinning at each other, especially Urahara, went back into the other room and started talking about things that were completely irrelevant to the couple still in the other room.

When you two broke apart for air you look down at his chest, "So does this mean that we are going out now?" you ask shyly.

"Yes, but on one condition." He says with a smile.

You look up, "What condition?"

"No more in participating in games like this."

"I can do that." You say with a smile as you kiss him again.


	4. Chapter 2

You sat shyly on the corner of the couch, not really paying attention to what was going on around you when taped you on the shoulder making you jump, "Wha… what?"

"Pull out a sword _ - chan." Orihime said smiling, holding out a hat to you.

"Oh… okay." You say reaching into the hat and pulled out a sword. On the swords there was a number and the name of that person's zanpaktou. "Zenbon Sakura." you say out loud and freeze up once you realize who you just picked. "No, no, no! I can't go in there! Do you want me to die?!" you say, panicking. Urahara shakes his head and gets up; throwing you over his shoulder he takes you into the room and tosses you unceremoniously on the bed before walking out of the room.

You sit on the bed and bring you knee's up to your chest and wrap your arms around them, hugging them to you and wait for Byakuya to enter the room. He was so quiet that you didn't even notice him entering the room until the door clicked shut making you jump noticeable.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you Miss. _." He said politely. Look up at you for the first time since entering the room he saw how uncomfortable and scared you were. "Are you okay _? You look pale." He asked a bit worried as he walked towards the bed.

"I… I'm fine." You lie. It's his fault you're nervous. You never had much confidence to begin with so why did you have to have a crush on the 'Ice Captain'. He was the hardest to approach and when you actually had to talk to him you stuttered half the time because you forgot what you had to say. Oh how you wished to be more like Ichigo or Renji who could speak their minds easily.

"You don't look fine." Byakuya said as he climbed onto the bed making you jump again. Reaching for you he pulled you into a gentle hug and rocked you back and forth, rubbing your back until you calmed down. "There, better now?" he asked after you stopped shaking.

"Yes, thank you." You say, still a bit shy.

"That's good, I didn't want you to faint when I did this…" he said as he tipped your head up and met your lips with his.

You freeze up not expecting the 'Ice Captain' to kiss you (no pun intended). Eventually you relax enough to kiss him back and when you pull apart he kisses you on the fore head and sighs, "I can't let Ichigo and Renji catch wind that I have feelings, they wouldn't let me live it down." He said letting you go and getting off the bed just in time for Urahara to open the door.

"Oh come one. Please tell me you two did something." Urahara whined as he saw you on the bed and Byakuya in the middle of the room.

Byakuya left the room with Urahara behind him, leaving you on the bed and very confused. Shrugging it off you got off and stretched, feeling something poking you, you reach your hand into you back pocket and pull out a note. Reading it you recognize Byakuya's fancy handwriting, "I told you I had feelings. Call me." You shove the note back into your pocket and walk back out to join the others with a smile on your face.


	5. Chapter 3

As you walk in the door with Orihime, instantly tensing up slightly noticing how many people were there. It wouldn't have been as bad but seeing as you didn't know anyone there besides Orihime, Rukia, and Ichigo from school; it had the major potential to awkward. Orihime gestured towards you and introduced you to everyone.

"Everyone, I hope you don't mind I decided to invite _-chan from school. Most of you don't know her so be nice okay," she smiled nicely and guided you to a spot on the floor between her and Rukia.

You sigh quietly and wait for your turn to get it over with, when you feel a stare boring into your skull. Slightly alarmed you glance up and look around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Mentally chiding yourself over being paranoid and over self-conscious, you feel the stare again except stronger this time. You casually glance up and notice that straight across from you was a man with silver hair was looking your way. His eyes were closed but that didn't lessen their intensity one bit and his smile sent shivers down your spine, good or bad you had no clue.

Noticing your shudder, Rukia turned your way, "_-chan… what's the matter?" You jump slightly, startled and blushed bright red.

"Nothing, nothing I'm just a little cold that's all," you lied slightly trying to cover for yourself.

She frowned and looked at were your eyes were only a couple seconds ago. She seemed confused for a small second then gave a barely noticeable yet devious grin. "Hey Shunsui, have you talked to _-chan yet?"

Shunsui looked up from his conversation with Ukitake and looked you over. He smiled, "Why no. I haven't even been properly introduced to this lovely young lady yet," he walked over, knelt down, and took her hand. "My name is Shunsui Kyōraku dear sweet _-chan," he kissed your extended hand lightly and smiled down at you.

"T-Thank y-you," you stuttered amidst another one of your blushes, as you try to keep calm. He soon freezes where he knelt feeling a death glare sent his way. He glanced around, not seeing the one who was on the other end of the glare. Only Ichimaru seemed to be looking his way and he was smiling at him…all the same he got up and went back to his spot safely tucked in between Uketake and Ichigo.

"Huh…? What was that about…did I do something?" you ask in confusion.

"No, I think Shunsui bit off more than he could chew that's all," was all Rukia would say, "Oh look, it's your turn now. Go ahead," she urged, "pick a plastic sword."

"….?," still confused you look at her for a moment then at Orihime who shook her head, you sigh and let the matter drop.

"Come on, it'll be okay," Orihime coaxed, misinterpreting your look, thinking you were nervous about the game, which you were, before you had been distracted by everything that happened so far, it was all happening too fast. You sigh and reach your hand into the hat in front of you and pull out one of the plastic swords inside. You read the number and name on it out loud and look around trying to figure out who you had gotten, "Shinsō..?" When the smiling man from before stood up, his grin seeming bigger than before and went into Orihime's room The door closed and you sat quietly taking it all in, Rukia and Orihime grinned and pulled you up by your arms and pushed you slightly towards Orihime's bedroom door. You stumble and then shakily continue to walk to the door. You hesitate, then open it and walk inside and sit quietly on Orihime's bed, as he was sitting in the only chair.

"Hello to ya, _-chan," he continued to smile, his voice as smooth as the finest silk and as beautiful as a world famous orchestra, "How ya doin', my name is Gin Ichimaru."

You sit in amazement, listening to him talk in his strange yet stunning voice, "….."

He laughs lightly, "Not a woman of many words are ya? Alright," he got up from the chair, walked over to the bed and sat closely beside you. Blushing for the fourth time that night you inch slightly away as he entered your comfort zone.

He his smile disappeared, he gave a seemingly fake puppy dog pout, "…Ya hate me don't ya."

Startled out of your reverie, you shake your head frenziedly started to protest, "No it's not that it's just I don't know you very well that's all."

His face went dangerously blank, "That's funny, ya didn't mind with Shunsui," he said accusation all throughout his tone, coloring it.

"That's because he startled me, I wasn't prepared. Umm…," you wondered if it would be alright to ask a question but blushed yet again.

"What is it, do ya want ta ask me somethin'?"

"Nevermind."

"Come on tell me."

"Nuh uh, really it was nothing."

Gin's smile disappeared yet again and this time his eyes opened as well, piercing you with their icy blue depths. "Tell me," he commanded.

You struggled to breathe and maintain your silence as you were pinned under his gaze. Eventually after what seemed an eternity, you couldn't take it any longer and spilled. You looked down, blushing furiously, "Why were you looking at me earlier?"

"I thought ya'd never ask," he leaned in and gave you a small kiss on lips and pulled back judging your reaction. Seeing no objection, he leaned in again kissing you deeper and laid you down on the bed. After catching your breath you look into his eyes and notice that traces of red were creeping into the calm blue of his eyes tinting them. He leaned down again to kiss you but paused halfway and said a low husky voice, "I couldn't take my eyes off of you from the very first moment I saw you. What about ya?," he asked you, "Do ya feel the same about me?."

You stare at him, then noded very slightly averting your head as you blushed the brightest red of all. He gave a sincere grin leaned down to kiss you again only to be cut off by the loud outburst of Shunsui as he entered the room.

"Time's up, whoa now I wasn't expecting this… ," he froze as he received the angriest scowl he had ever seen from Gin, practically losing 10 years of his life just from it alone, " Hey don't shoot the messenger," he said as he quickly left the room.

He sighs and put on the grin he had for most of the night back into place, "Come on," he takes your hand, "Let's go."

You smile and take his hand and leave Orihime's room taking a seat over by Gin, resting your head on his shoulder for the rest of the evening.


	6. Chapter 4

You opened the door and saw him, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. The Espada the practically killed you and your friends. Ruki, Rangiku and Orihime knew how much you hated him so why was he here tonight. Sure he was hot, sure he was dead sexy and sure he was amazingly strong and had a great body but that didn't excuse him for what he did. He gave you a scar on your face for Cripes sake and not a small one either. It was ugly and it was in the same place Ulquiorra's green markings were. Right smack dab in the middle of your face! Oh how you despised him but there was something about him that you couldn't name that made you partially attracted to him. "Grrrr! Why do I have to have an attraction with someone who almost killed me and my friends?!" you freak on yourself.

"He's not as bad since he stopped working for Aizen, he just… has a shorter fuse than most." Rukia told you and you remember the time when he almost killed her as well.

"Well to get your mind off of him how 'bout we play Seven Minutes in Heaven." Rangiku suggested.

"Just as long as I don't end up with _him_ I'm all for it." You tell her with a smile.

"Great!" she said pulling out a hat from her robes and holding it out to you.

When you entered the room Grimmjow's eyes never left you as you walked around the room. Getting a full view of your face he mentally cringed and the scar he gave you. It made you look like a female version of Kenpachi and he felt horrible about it. He never wanted to fight you but it was Aizen's orders so he had too. He's mentally beat himself ever since the day he gave you that scar.

Reaching into the hat you pulled out a sword, "Pantera." You read out loud before sitting the sword down and walking into Orihime's room. Grimmjow never fought you in his Resurrection form so you had no clue if the sword was his or not.

Grimmjow waited until you were safely inside the room before getting up to follow you, set on apologizing to you about your face and your friends.

"Be careful Grim." Orihime told him knowing full well how much you hated Grimmjow and exactly what you were like when you snapped.

Nodding at Orihime and smiling his appreciation he entered the room. "Hey, _." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Hearing his voice your temper flared, "What are you doing here?" you growl at him.

"You called my sword's name. You picked me out of the hat and I'm going to use this opportunity to tell you something I should've told you before the whole war started." He told her.

"Why should I listen to you?! You are the one who betrayed me! We had something and you ruined it by going back to your hated commander and almost killing me and my friends, and don't forget this!" you shout at him pointing at the scar on your face.

Grimmjow cringed when his gaze was drawn to the scar on your face again, "I know! But would you have rather been killed painfully by Aizen or almost killed by me!" he yelled back at her.

"What do you mean?" you ask him, becoming confused when Aizen was thrown into the argument.

Grimmjow walked forward and placed his hands on your shoulders, "I mean exactly what I said. If I didn't go back and fight you for Aizen he was going to hunt you down himself and torture you to death. I'd rather you hate me and be alive than love me when I didn't save you and be dead."

"You are such an idiot at times." He said as you looked at him like a deer stuck in the headlights. 'By fighting me he saved me?' you thought to yourself, 'How does that… never mind Aizen would do something like that to get one of his best fighters to cooperate.' "But that's what I love about you." You heard Grimmjow say right before he kissed you. This kiss wasn't one of his usual kisses. It was a kiss that had you feeling like you had all the time in the world and that he was going to savor that time and make it worthwhile. Separating for air you smiled at each other, an air of understanding and forgiveness around you.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked you.

"No but you are going to have to make up for this scar on my face." You say grinding you hips into his.

Grimmjow groaned from the pleasure of feeling you against him and from thinking about what was to come and ground his hips into yours.

"I take that as a yes." You say.

"Uh huh." He said lowering his head to capture your lips in another kiss.

"Time's up." Aizen said opening the door.

Both of you looked at each other and nodded. Walking up to him both of you smiled and then punched him in the face at the same time leaving him crumpled on the floor. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around your waist and used Shunpo to get you to his apartment where you spent the rest of the night "playing games."


	7. Chapter 5

"Hi, my name's Hinamori and this grump next to me is Lil' Shiro," the small black haired girl next to you gestured at the sullen white haired youth to her left, "What's your name?"

"My name is not Lil' Shiro! I thought I told you not to call me that," he snapped at her.

She laughed, "Okay, okay, his name is Hitsugaya," she corrected herself.

You give a smile and introduce yourself, "Nice to meet you both, my name is _."

Hinamori leans over and whispers in your ear, "Don't mind him, he's just touchy about his age is all."

He looks over at both of you and says in irritation, "I can hear you, you know," and glares especially at Hinamori.

"Whatever do you mean Shiro-chan?," she asks innocently.

He blushed slightly and glared at her, "Watch yourself 'Bed-wetter Momo," he growled.

Hinamori stuck her tongue out at him, "Hey that wasn't a nice thing to say," she teased, "Maybe _-chan and I will go elsewhere. Hmmm?"

He glared at her, "Whatever," he turned and promptly ignored both of you.

Rolling her eyes, Hinamori coaxed the stubborn Hitsugaya to talk, "Come on Hitsugaya, liven up, it's a party," she sighed, "You don't want to be rude do you? Then come and talk with me and _-chan then."

Hitsugaya looked at her and answered abruptly, "Fine, what are we going to talk about?"

She looked at him and then suddenly pushed you really close to him, "You two are going to talk about whatever you want, bye bye," she said turning and walking away.

You blush and nervously try to start a conversation, "Umm…have you ever tried the new ice cream shop they just built close by?"

He stared at her with a blank expression, "No I haven't, but I think I saw it on my way here, it's the one on the corner right?"

"Yup, want to try it out after Orihime's party is over?"

He shrugged, "Sure, why not."

Suddenly you got a tap on your shoulder from behind. You turn and see Orihime, "It's your turn to pick _-chan."

Sighing you reach into the hat and pull out a sword. You hand it to Orihime without looking at it and walk into the bedroom, taking a seat on the bed. After a moment of nothing happening, Hitsugaya was tossed into the room and the door got locked. "I pulled out your sword? I guess there's not much of a difference then when we were outside, do you just want to talk?" you ask him.

"Captain, I do know you'rr just a kid, but try to do something interesting okay?" Rangiku yelled into the room to fire him up.

Not surprisingly, it worked. He got up off of the floor where he had been tossed and strode over to the bed where you were. You stare at him in astonishment, "Are you ok…," you start to ask only to be cut off by an awkwardly placed kiss. He pulls back and you continue to stare at him.

He blushes and turns his head slightly away from yours and asks, "That was okay right?"

You smile warmly and he turns his head your way, "Yes that was fine," you chuckle, "In fact I wouldn't mind some more."

He lights up and leans towards you to kiss you once again. After several minutes of passionate kissing pass by Rangiku bursts through the door, "Captain…, good work!" she exclaimed as she saw he Captain in a lip lock with you.

Hitsugaya pulls out of the kiss and gruffly yells at her through his blush, "You should learn how to knock," still blushing he extends his hand towards you. You take it and walk back with him into the living room, relaxing by his side the rest of the night up until you leave.

When outside you ask him, "Want to go get some ice cream?"


	8. Chapter 6

"Hey Ichigo." You say as you sit down next to you best friend and crush on Orihime's couch.

"Oh hey _" he said shifting over towards the corner of the couch to give you more room with his arms on the back of the couch.

"Thanks… Oh come on guys there's hardly enough room on the couch as it is." You say as Ukitake and Shunsui sit down on the couch as well, plastering you to Ichigo's side.

"There, now there's more room." Ichigo said pulling you into his lap making both of you blush, especially you. Seeing both of you blush Grimmjow smirked and formulated a plan in his head.

"Your turn _-chan." Rangiku said handing you the hat to pick a plastic sword from.

"Okay." You say pulling out a sword and reading the name on it out loud, "Zangetsu." It took you a minute to register what you just said and when you did your whole face turned red. "Oh God." You mumble under your breath, "This couldn't get any worse." You say shaking your head.

"Go ahead I'll be right there." Ichigo told you, helping you up and watched as you pretty much ran to the other room, closing the door behind you. "What's up with her?" he asks himself out loud as he walked towards the other room.

"I'll bet 30 bucks that he'll kiss her." Grimmjow said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really, well I bet 40 bucks that he won't" Renji said

"10"

"20"

'I'm defiantly going to be making a lot of money tonight.' Grimmjow thought to himself, watching as Ichigo started shaking his head as he walked to the other room.

"I'm coming in now." Ichigo said opening the door to find the room empty. "I know you're in here _." He said walking into the room towards the bed and crawling across it to look over the other side. "I knew you were in here somewhere." He said picking you up from the floor and sitting you beside him on the bed and wrapping his arm around you.

You relax into the familiar warmth of his body but pull back suddenly, removing his arm from your person. "Don't… I heard the bets so don't do something you wouldn't want to do. Something that could ruin our comfortable relationship and make it strained. I don't want to feel like a stranger around you." You say turning your head away from him so he couldn't see the tears in your eyes.

Reaching out he cupped your cheek with his hand and turned your head so that you were facing him and whipped away your tears. "Why would I do something that I don't want to do?" he asked using his thumb to caress your cheek, "And I've been wanting to do this for a long time." He said right before he kissed you. And it wasn't a peck on the lips either, it was a full on kiss that left you speechless. The fact that he said he wanted to kiss you paralyzed your movements and he pulled back, confused. "Did you not want me to kiss you?" He asked unsure of himself.

"Oh, no I wanted you too, just surprised is all. I never thought you liked me." You explain shyly.

"Of course I like you! Would I do half of the things I did with you if I didn't like you?" he asked.

"I guess not." You say looking down at his chest and squeak in surprise as he pulls you on to his lap so that your legs are on either side of his hips and kissed you. Pouring his feelings into the kiss and holding you as close as he could, trying to get you to believe that he loved you. Gasping in surprise he took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside your mouth and you wrap your arms around his neck, knotting your fingers in his short orange hair. Gently he shifted his body and weight so that you were on your back on the bed and he on top of you. Moving his lips from yours he put his lips to good use attacking your neck causing you to shiver in pleasure.

Grimmjow went into the room to tell you two that your time was up and saw that you two were locked in a heavy make out session. "Looks like I won the bet pay up." He said leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Shut up Grimmjow! I'm busy." He said kissing you again

"Oh come on! Get a room!" Grimmjow yelled at him

"If you close the door we'll have one." Ichigo retorted making you laugh.

"Come on let's go back and join reality." You say with a smile, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room and back to where everyone else was. He smiled and followed you out into the living room and pulled you down into his lap on your old seat on the couch. Both of you stayed that way laughing, enjoying yourselves, and stealing kisses from each other for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 7

You come into the house laughing with Orihime and Rangiku, happy but not exactly thrilled to be there or playing this ridiculous game. You smile when it's your turn and reach inside the hat to pull out your sword. Your hand closed around a sword and instantly you felt a sharp pain in your hand, "Shit." Cursing under your breath you grip the sword tighter as you pull it out of the hat, feeling you blood flowing down your hand you don't need to read the sword to guess whose it was and walk off into the room. With his signature wolf grin Kenpachi got up and followed after you.

"I can't believe you Kenpachi." Ichigo said shaking his head at the older man as he walked away.

You sat down on the desk chair and moved the waste basket under you to catch the drops of blood flowing from your hand. Watching the door open and Kenpachi walk in you clutched the sword even harder cutting your hand even more. Waiting for him to shut the door you chuck the little plastic sword at his head like the dagger expert you are.

Kenpachi dodged it, barely. That was one of the reasons he liked you. You weren't afraid to throw things or punches at him for that matter, he even found that the angrier with him you were the harder it was for him to dodge the punch or object. Judging by the amount of blood flowing from your hand and how close the plastic sword came to hitting him, you were beyond angry at him. "Now what was that for?" he asked chuckling as he walked towards you.

"What do you think it was for you dumb ass bastard?! Look at my hand! That thing could easily kill someone if you wanted it to you moron." You yell at him, glaring at him as he walked over to where you were sitting.

Kenpachi kneeled down in front of you and wow did he make you feel small. With you sitting on a chair and him kneeling on the ground he was still a little taller than you were. "Let me see it." He said indicating you hand.

Holding out your injured hand to him you watched as he gently turned it over to inspect the wound. Bending his head down, he licked the excess blood from your hand, the softness of his tongue and touch surprising you. Once he cleaned you wound he ripped his Captain's Haori and bandaged your hand."You're going to have a scar their once that heals." He told you, still holding your hand.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that!?" you yell at him but your emotions falter when you see something flash in his eyes and watch as he slouches and hangs his head. Bringing you other hand up to cup his cheek you say, "Hey, it's not all your fault. I should've dropped that stupid sword once I felt it cut me but my temper got the better of my I'm so…" but was cut off when Kenpachi yanked on your arm causing you to fall off the chair and into his lap. Flipping you over so that your back was on the ground and he was on top of you, you gasp at the animalistic look in his eyes. 'What brought that on? I yell at him on a regular basis so what could've caused it this time?' you think to yourself as he leans down to nuzzle, lick, and bit your neck, moaning when he found your soft spot. 'Nevermind.' You think as he attacks your sweet spot without mercy making you moan with pleasure and whine when he pulled away to lick a trail up your neck and to your mouth finally kissing you with a force that could only be described as Kenpachi.

Reaching up you take the bells out of his hair and let it fall around his shoulders, giggling when a stray strand caressed your face. "What's so funny?" Kenpachi asked, moving make to nibbling your neck, testing out a couple spots gently with his teeth.

"I never expected your hair to be this soft." You say, running your fingers through his hair appreciatively, suddenly gripping it like iron when you felt something sharp pierce your neck. Slapping his face away from your neck you kick him off of you holding you hand to the wound on your neck, "What the hell was that for?!" you yell at him and get up to inspect you new wound in the mirror. "Shit! Now thanks to you I'm going to have another scar, and people are going to be asking about this one." You complain out loud to yourself and jump slightly when you feel Kenpachi wrap his arms around your waist, pulling your hand away from your neck as he did so. "Wha… What are you doing?" You say eyeing him through the mirror.

"Just hold still." He growled at you as he bent his head to lick and clean the wound to your neck making you gasp in surprise. "There, now you're marked." He said tightening his arms around your waist, holding you closer to him.

"Marked for what? What are you…" you try asking him but got interrupted when Rangiku came bounding through the door yelling, "Time's up!" Noticing the angry red mark on your neck she rushed into the room.

"Kenpachi! What did you do to _-chan?! That looks like it hurts… and what in the world happened to your hand?" she yelled at him and worried about you. "Come on let's get your neck bandaged up." She said leading you into the bathroom. She properly cleaned your wound and wrapped it. Walking you back out to join the others and making you sit next to her for the rest of the evening, chuckling as you watch her shoot glares at Kenpachi the whole night.

After the Party – Walking out of Orihime's house you start to scream when someone grabbed your arm and pulled you around the corner into an alley, but are stopped when a strong hand covered your mouth. "Scared now are we _?" Kenpachi asked.

You pull his hand away from your mouth but still hang onto it. "What do you want Ken?"

"You." He said tightening his grip on your hand and turning you around to face him dropping his hands to your hips and he kissed you. You were surprised and stiffened until he started nibbling on your bottom lip asking for entry. Smiling into the kiss you open your mouth and grant him access into the cavern that he wanted to explore, coaxing your tongue into a battle with his. Breaking apart for air you noticed that his hair was still down and reached out to run your fingers through it.

"Why did you keep your hair down?" you ask him.

"Because you seemed to like it that way." He told you kissing you again.

Smiling you walk home with Kenpachi's arm wrapped round your waist and let him spend the night. Hint Hint ; )


	10. Chapter 8

"Hi _-chan! How are you?" Kisuke said cheerfully hugging you when you entered the room.

"I'd be better if you'd let go of me." You tell him with a blank face.

"Aww but that's not fun… you're so mean to me." He said with a fake pouty face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Urahara, someone has to keep you in line." You say smacking his arm before going to sit down on the couch, sighing when Urahara sat down next to you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. "Get off Kisuke." You say picking his arm up off of your shoulder and let it drop on the couch in between them.

"Are you in a bad mood Mr. Grumpy Gills?" he said poking your face.

"Kisuke if you want to keep your finger get it out of my face NOW!" you shout at him

"Come on now you two stop fighting and pick a sword _" Rangiku said holding out a black hat to you.

Reaching into the hat you pull out a sword and read the number on it, "Number one." You say standing up.

"Yay! I get to be with _-chan" Kisuke said happily grabbing your hand and dragging you off to Orihime's room, Rangiku following so she could lock the door. Once the door was locked Kisuke's goofy act evaporated and he became serious. "Why? Why don't you like me? Why don't you even want to try and like me _?"

You sigh audibly, "It's… well… I don't know it's hard to explain." You say walking away from him.

"Tell me. Am I too goofy? Is it my profession, my ex-profession? The way I act? The fact that I have two adopted kids? What?" he started going off.

"It's not that…"

"Well then what?"

"… It's just that you… well… you're a bit of a perv and lecher okay! I don't want to end up as a ghost of me if something goes wrong. I just don't want to get hurt." you say putting your back against the wall and sliding down it, looking up at him with tears in your eyes. "You know what, never mind. Just stay over there I'll be fine." You say dropping your head to your knees and wrapping your arms around them.

"But…" he said taking a step closer to you.

"Don't, just stay there. I'll break if you get any closer." You say, the need to cry thick in your voice.

For once Kisuke didn't listen to you. He walked over to your position on the wall and sat down in front of you, pulling you on to his lap and in to a hug. "You can break just as many times as you want just as long as you let me put you back together every single time." He said kissing your head and sending you over the edge.

You clutch at his shirt as you cry into his shoulder, "I want' to try… I… I really do… I'm just… scared.

"I know, I know. It's okay." He said rubbing your back and rocking you back and forth until you calmed down. "Now how's about we just try, okay?"

"Okay." You say smiling at him.

"Now that's better." He says whipping away your tears, "You look so much prettier when you're smiling." He said right before he kissed you.

"Time's up!" Rukia said opening the door and found both of you on the floor, "Aww, that looks so cute." She said seeing both of you looking at her with confused expressions on your faces.

"Come on." Kisuke said taking your hand as he led you outside to the other room where you spent the rest of the night holding his hand and resting your head on his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 9

You sat on the couch grumbling as you watched the other girls take their turns picking little plastic swords from a hat and going off into the bedroom with the guys they picked. "I can't believe that I actually agreed to participate in this stupid game." You said out loud to yourself as the hat come to you. "Pick one for me, I'll be waiting in the other room." You say as you shove the hat at Kisuke and walk into the bedroom. Sitting down on the bed you ran through the people that were left that you could possibly get paired up with. "Let's see… Renji or Gin. If Gin comes in here one of us isn't coming out alive." You say out loud to yourself.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not Gin then." You hear someone say from behind you.

"Oh, hi Renji, how are you…" you try starting a conversation but were cut off when he grabbed your hand, pulling you off the bed and right up against him. His arms encircled your waist and his lips came crashing down on yours making you stiffen in surprise. You've always had a secret crush on Renji, and come to think of it Urahara was the only one that knew about it because he got you drunk one night and you told him. 'Damn it! Urahara I'm going to kill you! If he's just playing the game I don't want him to know that I like him.' You think to yourself, planning Urahara's demise while enjoying Renji's kiss.

After a couple minutes you relax into the kiss and kiss him back, wrapping your arms around his neck and release his fiery locks from the confines of the rubber band that Renji used to keep it up. As his hair falls in a fiery wave down his back you entangle your fingers in it as you feel Renji's hands slip into the back pockets of your jeans. Unable to hold your breath any longer you pull back panting, your eyes hazy and Renji picks you up and lays you on the bed. He licks and bites your neck until you gasp, letting him know where your sweet spot is. Attacking it he forces out moan after moan of pleasure from you as he sucks and nibbles on your neck, making sure to leave a nice sized hickey for everyone to see. He leaves a trail of open mouthed kisses up your neck and back to your mouth; kissing you again he slips his hand under your shirt and starts working his way up.

Not ready for the roughness of his skin against yours you gasp and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside your mouth, exploring every dip and crevice he could reach. Having enough of him dominating you, you fight back and eventually he lets you explore his mouth with your tongue. Breaking apart for air he nuzzles your neck, "Wow… I never knew you could kiss like that. If I did I would've kissed you sooner." He tells you.

"What do you mean by that?" you ask, confused.

"What I mean is that I like you, a lot, but apparently I didn't do a good job in revealing my feelings to you before this." He said, joking a bit at the last part.

"I like you too, Renji, and I apparently did a good job at hiding it because you had no clue about my feelings. I was so scared that if you knew you wouldn't like me anymore." You say turning your head to that you're not looking at him.

Renji gently turns your head and flicks you in the fore head, "Baka, how could I hate you." He said leaning down to kiss you again. Blushing, you kiss him back and let your hands slip under his shirt to blindly roam the muscles hidden there. Tired of not being able to see anything you start tugging at his shirt and he helps you take it off, letting you have full access to his abs and pecs. He was about to take your shirt off when he heard the door open and Ichigo yell, "Time's up! Fuck on your own time, not ours." He said teasing.

"Ichigo I'm going to kill you…. Oh, hello Captain Kuchiki" Renji said as he noticed who else was in the room.

"Enjoy yourself Renji?" he asked his Lieutenant with a smug smile on his face.

"I don't have to answer that but yes I did Kuchiki Sir." Renji replied putting on his shirt.

"Good, take good care of my Lieutenant Miss. _." Byakuya said turning towards you.

"Yes Sir, Mon Capitan." You say saluting Byakuya as he leaves the room and Ichigo.

You chuckle as you watch Renji's attempts at catching Ichigo and grab his arm, dragging him out to join the others. Renji sits down on the floor and then pulls you down after he is propped up against the couch and you sit with his arms around your waist and your back propped against his chest for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 10

"Grrr…," you scowl as you sit in a secluded corner of the room waiting for your turn so you can get it over with. You watch the man responsible for your foul mood out of the corner of your eye. Shunsui Kyōraku, the bastard had dragged you all the way to this party where you basically knew no one present and then ditches you to flirt with other girls, the nerve. You keep intently sending negative brain waves his way in your anger. "Damn, mother fucking, over flirtatious bastard!" you mutter loudly under your breath. Heads nearby you turn your way and you blush getting angrier and angrier. Suddenly you get a hesitant tap on your shoulder and you snap at them as you turn around, "What?!"

"Oh! Umm… sorry but I was wondering are you alright?" the tall tan and very muscular boy asked.

You stared at him intently, and then sighed, "Yeah I'm just in a really bad mood because of that jackass over there. He drags me to this party and then ditches me!," just thinking about it puts you into a bad mood all over again.

"Well I'll keep you company if you want," he says trying to calm you down.

You brighten slightly, "Alright then, my name is _, what's yours?"

"Yasutora Sado, but everyone calls me Chad."

"Well Chad, thank you for talking with me, I've been so bored."

Then out of nowhere, Shunsui popped up by your head, "Hi, _-chan, how's the party going for you so far?"

You shrug him off and ignore him, "So Chad, do you live nearby here and how did you get invited?"

"Umm… well…," started nervously looking at Shunsui wondering if he should answer, "I guess I do, I was invited by Orihime, and I'm direct friends with her."

"Cool, can you introduce me?"

"Sure."

You walk off leaving Shunsui speechless and slightly confused for only a moment, then he grinned. When it came to be your turn, you reach into the hat and pull out a sword, instantly recognizing it. You groan and hurry into Orihime's bedroom. Right behind you comes Shunsui, closing the door behind him.

"Hey why did you ignore me earlier _-chan?"

You stay silent sitting down on the bed with your back to him.

"You couldn't be jealous could you?" he starts to walk towards you, not recognizing the warning signs that were showing that you were about to snap.

You tense up and turn around just as he was leaning towards you, leaving his face ending up directly in front of yours. Unable to hold your anger any longer you shriek and slap his face leaving a giant red handprint on his cheek. "How dare you! Me jealous, where in the hell did you get that idea! You're the one who had dragged me to this party and then went off to flirt with girls leaving me all alone!" you promptly turned your back to him again.

Rubbing his sore cheek, he stared at your back, immediately serious. "I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't have fun with me around, I just wanted you to meet my friends. I never meant to make you uncomfortable," he stared at her with his puppy eyes.

You turn around and stare at him critically for a moment, "…Fine, you are forgiven for now, but don't ever do it again," you sigh shaking your head in defeat.

"Yay!" he grinned, "You know you didn't have to slap me that hard, that hurt."

You roll your eyes and sigh yet again, not saying a word. Without warning Shunsui leans his head towards yours and you blush. "You know, I really only love you." You gaze into each other's eyes for a moment and then he starts to lean closer yet again.

Just before reaching your lips, the door opened and Orihime said, "Alright, time's up."

Shunsui pulled away and helped you up. He leaned towards your ear, "Let's continue this later, shall we," he smiled sexily and led you from the room.


	13. Chapter 11

Walking into Orihime's house you noticed your Captain, Jushiro Ukitake sitting on the couch talking to Shunsui and was happy that you weren't the only Squad 13 member at the party. "Hi Captain." You say sitting down across the room from him.

"Hello _-chan. How's my new Lieutenant doing?" he asked you with a smile.

"She's doing fine other than worrying constantly about her Captain's health." You say chuckling.

"Sorry 'bout that." Ukitake said apologetically.

"It's fine Captain but if I end up having a heart attack or something then you know who to blame." You teased him. It's been like that ever since you joined Squad 13, easy going and fun. Both of you playfully teased each other and got along great, almost like you were always his Lieutenant.

"I'll talk with my disease right away and get updates so that I can warn you every time I get worse. How's that sound?" Ukitake told you laughing

"That sounds like a plan." You say with a smile, laughing yourself.

Shunsui watched the exchange between Captain and Lieutenant thoughtfully, "How long have you two been acting like that? You weren't even this friendly with Kaien."

"I guess so but it's been like this ever since she got here. _ never does the same thing twice and she's very surprising. I think given time she could challenge me." Uiktake said happily.

"I see… Rangiku I need to speak with you for a moment." Shunsui said getting up and motioning for her to follow him.

Hearing your Captain speak highly of you made you blush a little. Even though your Captain was technically older than you, you still liked him. I mean he still frozen at the age he was when he died which wasn't that much older than you considering that you died of an illness at 23 but even though your Captain was older than you by multiple decades he still treated you like an adult and had another person to yell at his annoying third seats. He was kind and never raised his voice unless he was completely against something. He was also very determined. Once his mind is set on something, no matter what it is, he won't stop until he accomplishes it. That's one of the things you like about him even though he can be sort of creeper-ish with all the candy he gives Captain Hitsugaia. Smiling, you laugh at yourself because only you could think of something like that.

Ukitake watched as you went off into your own world and thought about how much you changed him. He never used to be able to joke around with other people except Shunsui but then you came along and it seemed second nature to him. He started having more fun doing the most boring things and was looking forward to everyday just because it was a new day with you.

"Ah… I see." Rangiku said smiling as she looked at you with a plotting smile on her face. Deciding to go with the easy plan she walked over to you, grabbed you hand and flash stepped into Orihime's room before you could protest. "Now be a good girl and wait for your guy to come in okay." She said backing out the door.

Sitting down on the bed you silently chuckled at her antics as you waited for the guy you were supposed to spend seven or so minutes with in this room to come in.

"Okay, okay. I'll go into the room but where did Rangiku take _?" Uketake asked as Shunsui pushed him towards Orihime's room.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said opening the door and shoving Ukitake inside. When Ukitake was trying to resist Shunsui pushing him towards the door he didn't feel how week his body was getting until he had some downtime. Going into a horrible coughing fit he coughed up blood a couple of times before collapsing on the floor.

"Captain!?" you shout worriedly as you watch him crumple to the floor. Using Shunpo you got there just before he hit the floor. Catching him you lowered him to the floor gently, placing his head on your lap. "Are you okay?" you ask as you take out a cloth from your pocked and wiped the blood from his mouth. You were about to pull your hand away when he grabbed it, holding it there. "What is it?" you ask.

"Please, don't go." He practically begged you. Every time he had relapses in his health who ever found him would help him and then leave, not staying to see if he was really okay because of his poor health being a constant thing about him. It scared him a bit when they left because what if this time it was different, what if it was worse than the last time. How was he supposed to get help if no one stayed to make sure he was okay?

Smiling gently you use your free hand to put the cloth away, "I'm not going to go anywhere, I promise." You say using your hand to gently brush the hair out of his eyes.

He sighed, relaxing a bit more at the gentleness of your touch, "I know that but I want something that will stop you from leaving me when you reach the level of Captain." He told you, not wanting you to leave when you could challenge a Captain and he knew that that wasn't all that far away considering your rietsu was growing like Ichigo's and you were slowly drawing Zaraki's eye.

"I'm not going to leave you to become a Captain. I'll be the strongest and happiest Lieutenant in the soul society. And the best part is… I'll be your Lieutenant." You tell him, grasping his hand as he sat up and cupped your cheek with the other. Smiling he kissed you and you kissed him back, granting him access to your mouth when he nibbled on your lip. He explored every dip and curve of your warm cavern and let you do the same to him. Exploring his mouth you could taste some of the blood he coughed up and automatically started to worry but calmed down when he wrapped his arms around your waist deepening the kiss causing you to reciprocate by winding your arms around his neck and knotting your fingers in his long silver hair. Pulling back for air you rested your forehead against his and smiled, "I'm defiantly not leaving now." You say making Ukitake chuckle.

"Good… now we can do that more often. Especially if you agree to something." He said with a smile.

"What?" you ask.

"Be mine?" he asks you pulling you into a hug.

"I thought I was already yours." You say as you kiss him again.

Rangiku and Shunsui poke their heads in and see you two on the floor together still locked in a kiss and high five each other. "Time's up!" both of them shout at you two before leaving.

Jumping at the sudden noise you break apart, "Coming?" Ukitake asked you holding out his hand to help you up.

You nod and take his hand. He leads you out of the room and you sit on the floor at his feet enjoying the feeling of him running his fingers gently through your long hair for the rest of the night.


End file.
